barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie Color Reveal
Barbie Color Reveal is an unboxing toy line released in 2020. It consists of five separate dolls, and it is unknown which doll is in the box. Assortment GMT48 The GMT48 assortment has five dolls that were released in 2020. The MSRP was $14.99, and the dolls are appropriate for ages 3 and older.Assortment number, MSRP, age Each doll comes in a tube that contains 7 surprises: 1 Barbie Color Reveal doll; 2 color change surprises; 1 wig; 1 skirt; 1 pair of shoes; and 1 sponge.Contents Description "Barbie® Color Reveal™ dolls deliver an unboxing experience that's full of surprises -- seven of them! A doll wearing a trendy fashion is guaranteed, but each doll's look remains a mystery until revealed. The packaging is part of the fun -- pull the strip to remove the outer layer and reveal a clear tube. Inside is a mystery pink Color Reveal™ doll and four bags hiding surprises inside. Remove them all and fill the tube with warm water, then insert the doll and swirl her around. The water turns pink, and when the doll is pulled out, her features are revealed! Each doll has a different combination of eye color, color of sculpted hair, skin tone and decorated leotard, but the surprises continue…open the bags to discover a long-haired wig, a skirt, a pair of shoes and a small sponge. Dip the sponge in ice cold water and use it to transform the doll's face and sculpted hair -- her eyes, lips and hair change color -- with the use of warm and ice cold water, kids can repeat this wow moment over and over again! Complete her look with the skirt, shoes and wig and play out a story. Each series has a unique theme – these Color Reveal™ dolls celebrate animals, with a cute graphic on each doll's leotard; the skirts have fun prints in popular colors; and the shoes and wigs match with trendy touches. Use the tube to store these and other favorite Barbie® accessories. Which doll will you reveal? Kids can collect them to mix and match accessories and expand the possibilities because when a girl plays with Barbie®, she imagines everything she can become! Includes doll, skirt, shoes, wig and sponge. Each sold separately, subject to availability. Doll cannot stand alone. Colors and decorations may vary. *With 7 surprises in one package, the Barbie® Color Reveal dolls deliver all kinds of delight! *Start the experience by removing the outer layer of packaging, unscrewing the top of the tube and pulling out a doll covered from head to toe in Color Reveal™ pink and 4 decorated bags that keep the contents hidden! *Fill the tube with warm water, place the doll inside and swirl her around -- the water clouds up with pink for a magical effect! *Pull out the doll to reveal her look -- each doll has a different combination of eye color, color of her sculpted hair, skin tone and decorated leotard. *Open the 4 mystery bags to reveal their surprises -- a wig, skirt, pair of shoes and small sponge; store them in the tube after play! *Dip the sponge in ice cold water and use for a facial and sculpted hair transformation that can be repeated over and over again – her eyes and lips change color along with her hair streaks! *Dress and accessorize the doll to play out stories -- transform her look for a wow moment! *This surprise Barbie® Color Reveal™ doll is part of the animal-themed series and makes a great gift for kids 3 to 7 years old, especially animal lovers. *Kids can collect them to mix and match accessories and expand the playtime opportunities because when a girl plays with Barbie®, she imagines everything she can become!"Description Dolls #Barbie Color Reveal Doll (GMT49) - Instruction Sheet #Barbie Color Reveal Doll (GMT50) - Instruction Sheet #Barbie Color Reveal Doll (GMT51) - Instruction Sheet #Barbie Color Reveal Doll (GMT52) - Instruction Sheet #Barbie Color Reveal Doll (GMT53) - Instruction Sheet Photo Gallery Barbie Color Reveal 1.jpg Barbie Color Reveal 2.jpg Barbie Color Reveal 3.jpg Barbie Color Reveal 4.jpg Barbie Color Reveal 5.jpg Barbie Color Reveal 6.jpg Barbie Color Reveal 7.jpg Video Gallery New Barbie® Color Reveal™ Dolls! Mattel Fun DIY Crafts with Barbie® Color Reveal™! Mattel References Category:Barbie Color Reveal